Sweet Dreams
by Effulgent1
Summary: Things are heating up as a demon plays with our favorite Scoobies...what happens when everyone starts having the same dream...will it expose a long hidden secret...a long hidden love?
1. Chapter 1: Wounded

**Sweet Dreams**

**Wounded**

Giles groaned as he sat on his couch, hugging his stomach tightly, his wounded searing with pain. Buffy looked at him. "I'm sorry Giles! This is all my fault! If I hadn't-" he cut her off, holding his hand up. "Buffy I am your Watcher, not a geriatric patient in need of constant care. It was my choice to go patrolling with you tonight." He grinned despite the pain and Buffy felt her heart leap unexpectedly at the boyish look on Giles' face. "I had more fun than I have in a long bloody while!" Buffy laughed despite the part of her that was freaking out that she'd found Giles attractive. "Glad to hear it Giles. You need some fun; I don't think you're getting enough, or any!" Their eyes met at the accidental innuendo. "You know…like the movies or a book about something other than demons. Not you know sex or something uh…because you're very old and it would be very, very gross!" She faded off at Giles' look. It was almost hurt. Then it changed and she could see Ripper shining through. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly so that they were nose to nose. Her heart skipped and a flash of heat rushed down her body at his look. Giles growled. "Tell me again how old I am, and how utterly gross it would be." Buffy swallowed, licking her lips. "Very old…and very," she leaned closer and Giles took his grip off her wrist to cup her face, "very," her eyes dropped closed and she could feel his breath on her lips, could practically hear his heartbeat, "gross." She finished as Giles closed the gap and pressed his mouth against her own.

She moaned and Giles took the opportunity to side his tongue into her partially opened mouth. Buffy gasped and then kissed back passionately. She slid from her awkward standing angle onto his lap. He tangled a hand in to her long blonde hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He nibbled her bottom lip and Buffy whimpered in pleasure. She'd never had anyone kiss her like this. His mouth was warm and giving, but full of desire. His kiss was both tender and rough, the perfect balance of love and lust. She stripped off his shirt, popping buttons in the process. She was half crazed with desire for this man. She'd never been with a man before. She'd been with a monster, an animal, and a boy, but never a man. She could feel his chest hair and she tangled her fingers in it. God she need him like she'd never needed anyone before in he life. She ground herself on the erection she could feel through his jeans and, boy was she surprised! "It should be illegal to hide this body under tweed." Giles laughed and the vibrations from it almost brought Buffy at that very instant and she ground into him harder. Giles hissed, his pain outweighing the immense pleasure he was feeling. The sound sobered Buffy like a bucket of cold water. "Oh my God Giles, I'm so sorry! I forgot!" She slid off his lap to look at his wound. She sat on her knees in front of him and Giles clenched his teeth at the position they were in. She, however, was completely focused on his wound. "That demon got a big slice of you Giles!" However Ripper still wanted to play. "Don't be jealous. I've got a bigger piece for you…" he growled at her. Buffy glanced up at him. "I'm not about to do anything while you're hurt, so drop the innuendo. And secondly, did you just ask me if I was jealous of a demon that could have killed the man I lo- care about?" Giles looked down at her and felt instantly ashamed, what was wrong with him? He was turning into Spike! "I'm sorry Buffy. It seems you bring out a different side of me than expected. I'm sorry my dear, forgive me?" Buffy looked at him and almost jumped back on him. "Always." She stretched up and kissed him heatedly, her hands running up his thighs. "So how bad will this wound be tomorrow?" she asked him coyly. Giles growled. "Bugger that!" He pulled her onto the couth and was instantly laying on top her.

Buffy sat up abruptly. "Oh God no! Please no!" Across town Giles moaned in his sleep. "Buffy…" Suddenly his breath caught and his eyes snapped open. He blinked, catching his breath. Just as he thought he was going to be alright, the dream came rushing back to him. "Oh good Lord!"


	2. Chapter 2: Teacher

**Sweet Dreams**

**Teacher**

Buffy was at Giles' apartment bright and early the next day. Neither said anything about the previous night's dream. He sat down at his desk, avoiding the couch. "What can I help you with Buffy?" She looked at him, staring slightly at how sexy he really was. The accent alone aroused her! "What makes you think I need to be helped?" Giles looked up at her warily, trying to avoid being hypnotized by her beauty. "Because it's a school day so you're skipping classes and you are standing there with that 'I have a problem' look on your face." She set her jaw determinedly. "I need you to teach me something." Giles blinked startled by the ferocity in her voice. "Of course I'll teach you Buffy. I may not be your Watcher anymore but I am capable of teaching you many useful things. What specifically did you have in mind?" She growled suddenly and flung herself on him grinding roughly into him. She kissed him roughly, arousing him instantly. She slid off his lap and onto the floor to her knees like she had been earlier in her dream. She clawed up his thigh to fumble with this zipper and free his erection from his jeans. Giles, who had been stunned speechless, finally uttered a protest. "B-Buffy! I thought you w-wanted me to teach you something!" She looked up at him, her eyes dark with desire. "I do." She took his erection in to her hand and squeezed slightly causing Giles to moan. "Rupert," he tried to focus his yes on her face at the husky use of his given name, "teach me how to please a man."

Giles jumped a foot in his bed waking instantly. "Bloody hell!" Buffy sat up with a gasp. She moved slightly and realized just how aroused she was. She groaned in frustration and slid a hand down her body. This had to stop!


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

**Sweet Dreams**

**Answers**

By the time she actually woke up, Buffy was exhausted. She felt like all the energy was being sapped from her. Giles would be able to explain it. But part of her was afraid. Afraid Giles would be able to see what she'd been dreaming lately and she was utterly terrified of his reaction. Finally, after several mental arguments, she headed over to Giles' apartment. Besides it was early enough she might be able to catch him rumpled in his house robe!

When Buffy walked through Giles' door she realized two things. One being that she was not going to catch a glimpse of Giles in his robe and the second was that she wasn't the only one having a problem. Giles looked up from his book and smiled, blushing slightly to himself, still embarrassed by his dreams even if they were brought about by a demon. "Demonic dreams?" Giles asked, keeping his voice normal and calm even though he was rather not calm as he stared at Buffy's legs, barely covered with the exception of a small bit of a skirt that he was rather certain he had dishtowels the size of. Buffy nodded. "Less on the demony, big on the dreams! Is the Sandman getting a little too sandy with everyone else too?" Giles nodded. "Yes actually, but perhaps not the Sandman, I do believe he is a myth." He nodded towards the others who were sitting in the living room searching through books and munching on doughnuts. "It seems we are not the only ones dealing with this phenomenon." Buffy chuckled to herself. "Yeah but I doubt they're dreaming about the same thing I am!" Giles glanced sharply up at her. "And what are you dreaming of Buffy?" She looked at him and their eyes locked. 'You.' God she wished she had the strength to say it but she didn't. She licked her lips impulsively and Giles' eyes flicked down to watch her do it. "So is everybody having sex dreams?" Anya demanded from the couch, effectively breaking Giles and Buffy from their moment. "Ahn! Remember how we said to stop saying personal stuff to the whole room? This is one of those moments!" Anya sighed, exasperated. "Xander, if everyone's having sex dreams it narrows down the search. If they're just random dreams it could take years and I for one am ready to go home and act out last nights dream!" "Anya!" Anya leaned in closer to Xander, a naughty smile forming on her face, an expression that was quite normal. "You had me chained up Xander…" Xander blinked. "So is everybody having sex dreams?"

***************************************************************************

Everyone blinked and tried to ignore the reason that Xander gave in so easily. No one wanted to volunteer information and everyone was blushing at the mere thought of telling the others what they had dreamed. "Well obviously Anya is, and if what she said is true then we are having the same dream." Giles looked at him briskly. "What? You dreamed the same dream?" Anya nodded. "It was a great dream you see-"Giles quickly interrupted. "That's impossible! Two separate minds sharing the same subconscious…Dear Lord!" Giles cleaned his glasses and despite the circumstances Buffy found it comforting with a side order of sexy. What was going on hadn't really sunk in as she was too busy staring at Giles' utter Britishness to think about it. Willow and Tara were whispering amongst themselves and blushing as they did. Willow's eyes were the size of saucers and Tara had a rarely seen naughty grin developing on her face. "Tara and me too, with the same dream…also of the um…naughty variety." Giles closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose slightly. He really needed to get these people out of his flat. As much as he loved them, they were overloading his very visual mind with far too much information. "Everyone needs to be absolutely certain that their dreams were the same. Every detail exactly the same." Then he trailed off. If everyone was having the same dream… He glanced at Buffy who was deep in thought, pondering what everyone was saying. Her eyebrows were bunched together and she was biting her lip. No wonder she bit it all the time. Giles stared at her lip, plump, rosy red, and utterly perfect. He would bite it himself if given the chance! Then Buffy's eyes widened as the proverbial light bulb lit up. She looked up quickly catching Giles' gaze. They stared at each other, unwavering. Questions were swimming through their eyes. "So are we thinkin' a spell or a demon? My votes for demon. Easier to kill. It's just WHAM dead. No crazy voodoo to deal with. Simple and easy, no muss no fuss!" Xander rambled on but neither Giles nor Buffy acknowledged his statements. They were too wrapped up in questions, dreams, and memories to answer him. "Well what kind of demon would it be? Giles says the Sandman's a phony. So what could it be?" Willow questioned, glancing around the living room. Tara, however, was looking at Giles and Buffy and could tell by their auras all the answers to the questions they were mentally asking each other. Anya answered Willow's question. "It's probably a succubus or an incubus. I never can keep those two straight. Anyway they're very sex oriented. Course I don't think they ever had powers over dreams. I cursed an incubus once. Very messy." Giles blinked, Anya's words had finally sunk in. "A succubus? It's possible. I've never heard of one powerful enough to manipulate a person's subconscious though." He looked at Anya to avoid looking at Buffy. If he kept looking at her he was going to do, or say something he'd regret. Like kiss her senseless and then do all sorts of things that a proper Watcher shouldn't think about their Slayer. Giles shook away the image of Buffy screaming his name in ecstasy as she lay panting beneath him. "We'll have to look into that. I believe McCavoy covered it in a lecture once. Perhaps it's in that book he published. Bloody wanker…" he trailed off as he realized no one was listening to him. They were all staring lustfully at their partners, the promise of things to come sparkling in their eyes. He cleared his throat pointedly and everyone glanced up at him guiltily. Well with the exception of Anya who had never felt guilty about anything in her life. "In the meantime I think it's best if we remain awake." Everyone begrudgingly agreed. Willow looked at Giles, excitement lighting her face. "So can we have a not-sleeping sleepover here?" Giles sighed as the entire group, Buffy included, begged for his approval. He sighed. "Oh Lord, I'm going to regret this but fine. Yes, yes, stay, do whatever you like." Everyone cheered and started talking about what kind of game, of the non naughty variety, to play to keep them awake. But their plans were unneeded for in mere minutes they all lay unconscious where they were, slumber overtaking them. MykVail, not your mere incubus/succubus, laughed quietly as he watched the screen where the mortals' dreams unfolded. "Piece of cake."


	4. Chapter 4: Awaken

**Sweet Dreams**

**Awaken**

Buffy was the first to awaken. She looked around and found that everyone else was still asleep. She ran over to Giles and shook him. He jerked awake and saw Buffy staring at him, concerned. "Are you ok?" He nodded and was rewarded with a stabbing pain. "Perhaps we should consider adding a doctor to the group. It would certainly save on the medical bills." Buffy pushed his hand away and knelt beside him checking his head thoroughly. Giles was entranced by just how beautiful she was as her fingers caressed every inch of his throbbing head, her jade eyes clouded with concern for him. "I'm fine Buffy, really. It's obviously the demon trying to make everyone dream. It probably feeds off of um…" he looked at her as she stared deeply into his eyes, "desires." he finished as they slowly inched together. "What have you been dreaming of? " he whispered huskily as the distance between them closed and their breathes mingled. "You." she answered much to her surprise and he swiftly captured her mouth in a searing kiss. This was far rougher than anything that had come before and Buffy knew he was becoming as desperate as she was to be together. She knew that he too was aching inside when they didn't see each other, didn't touch. Denying both the pain and the warnings in his head, Giles kissed even more desperately, forcing Buffy's mouth open to allow their tongues to join in the kiss. It was turning brutal and with the same animalistic element, Buffy ripped off Giles' shirt, popping buttons sending them flying. She pushed him over, Slayer strength coming in handy and straddled him, pressing down into his already hardening member. This evoked a loud moan from Giles, who quickly remembered his surroundings. He pulled away. "Buffy…" but Buffy ignored him, his attempt to maintain order only frustrating her more. She covered his mouth, muffling his wounds with her savage kisses.

Giles realized that if they were going to continue, it needed to be somewhere that four pairs of eyes wouldn't see them, were they to awaken. He pulled himself off the ground and gathered his whimpering Slayer into his arms, allowing her to lock her legs around his waist, still rubbing his erection against her heated core. He carried her up the stairs with the strength of a man half his age and then pressed her into his bed. She refused to let him go and as soon as they were both laying down, she flipped him over so that she could straddle him again. The position was perfect for the pair. Giles could hold her to his body, loving the weight of her atop him. Buffy had control, dominating Giles with her strength, but mostly she just loved the feel of his body, hard and soft just where she needed him to be. But she didn't know how long it would last. She knew Giles would come to his senses. As Buffy nibbled his pulse point, she could only hope that he'd be too far gone by that point to care anymore. She tangled her fingers in his chest hair as she flicked her tongue over his nipple. Giles hissed between clenched teeth, pleasure written on every inch of his face. She started to unbutton his jeans but Giles flipped her over suddenly. He ripped off her shirt and threw it to a corner of his room. Now the only thing standing between him and Buffy's succulent breasts was a tiny scrap of lace he could have bitten through. The thought was intriguing and Giles latched on to the lacy strap and savagely ripped it with his teeth his pride growing even more than it had by his triumph of ripping her bra when Buffy let out a startled whimper of arousal. She should have been upset over the loss of one of her best bras, but she couldn't muster up any feeling other than lust. Giles quickly captured a nipple and sucked on it, running his tongue over it to make her gasp. He repeated the process on her other nipple.

She was already on the edge. The anticipation of what was to come had already brought her to the brink of ecstasy. She wriggled her hips trying desperately to get some sort of friction. Giles scraped his teeth slightly over her nipple making Buffy whimper. He kissed back up her body to run his tongue over her scar. Buffy shuddered, it felt as though Giles was sucking on multiple nerve endings. She'd have never known that something that had once caused so much pain, not just physical but emotional as well, could now cause such pleasure. But Giles seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He continued to tease the pale scar with his tongue as he wrapped Buffy's legs around his waist. As he rocked his body into hers, giving her that much needed friction, he bit her scar. Pleasure exploded through Buffy's body. The orgasm that had been coiling in her womb had finally exploded. Buffy screamed. "Giles! Oh God Rupert!" Her toes curled, her body was straining with pleasure, every muscle in her body was tight. She was filled with a haze and she opened her eyes to see Giles' desire-laden ones gazing down at her. "Buffy…"


	5. Chapter 5: Pinch Me

**Sweet Dreams**

**Pinch Me**

**Authors Notes: **_(Yeah I hate them too haha) So, I'm sure everyone has suspected that I've dropped off the face of the Earth by now. I haven't! College is seriously kickin my ass though! But, never fear my dearest friends! I have this chapter written and the next one is almost finished…and guess what? Giles and B-Nope…I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to wait and see! Yep, I'm cruel. Read and review and I'll type faster! Sorry again for the insane wait! Hope you enjoy!_

"Buffy!" Buffy jolted awake to see all of her friends looking at her. It was a dream? There's no way that ecstasy was a dream. She had never…Not even with Angel. Angel, her first time; all she remembered from that was pain. She'd been so nervous about being perfect that she hadn't enjoyed it at all. He certainly hadn't done any of the things Giles had done in her dream. It had been over so quickly, a hundred or so years celibate greatly affecting his performance. But with Giles, God, that had been amazing.

A blush crept over her face as she felt Willow's cool hand press to her forehead. "Are you okay? We heard you screaming." Buffy's blush grew even darker as she pushed Willow's hand away. "I'm fine. What about everyone else? Are you guys alright?" It was Willow's turn to blush as she nodded. "We're right as rain…I've never understood that saying." Buffy smiled at her and got up. Her head spun a little but that wasn't what bothered her. It was the dull ache of her scar, her ripped bra and the hum between her legs, that was her concern. She glanced around quickly, making sure everyone was as ok as Willow had said. Xander was rubbing his wrists and grinning at Anya who was looking like the cat who ate the canary. Willow and Tara seemed fine, a few marks marring their skin but no worse for wear. Then she glanced at Giles.

He was staring intently at her; his eyes smoldering, full of desire. She had n idea what was going on. Where she and Giles having the same dreams? What did that mean? Did Giles look at her in a way that was decidedly not as fatherly as he'd like to make it out to be? "We obviously got too close to something. This demon or incubus or school bus or whatever it is can put us to sleep, not just control our dreams. Anya, try and find out what you can from whoever it is you get information from. And Giles," she turned to look at him and had to swallow a couple of times before continuing, her voice a little huskier than normal, "check with that guy MacDonald or whoever, see if the demon thing he wrote about could be behind this." Giles nodded, keeping his eyes locked upon hers. "Of course Buffy." She had to physically rip her gaze away from his to look back at the Scoobies. "You guys keep hittin the books. I'm gonna go hit Willy. See if he knows what the what is." The gang nodded and slowly dissipated.

Buffy walked shakily to the bathroom and looked at the soft purple bruise on her neck, right over her scar. Almost like another mark altogether, covering the other one, re-scarring her, claiming her in a different way. She felt his presence even before she saw him in the mirror. She glanced up and met his eyes through his reflection. His look alone made a sliver of heat run down her spine. He took a few slow steps closer, gracefully, like a predator that's hungrily awaiting that first bite. He ran a fingertip slowly over her scar, causing her to shiver. "Buffy…" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling the tendrils of blonde hair that had fallen down. He placed an almost chaste kiss to her scar, the one he'd bitten merely moments before.

Buffy was not to be held responsible for her actions. She tangled a hand in Giles' hair and whimpered his name. He spun her around, his strong hands gripping her shoulders just tight enough to let Buffy know he was slowly losing control as well. She thought for a moment that hw as going to kiss her, but instead he started to trace the features of her face with his fingertips. He hesitated when his index finger met the full softness of her bottom lip. "What have you been dreaming about?" She looked up at him and the word came out so easily that she didn't even realize she'd actually said it until it was too late. "You."


End file.
